Secrets of Celestial Valley
by MidnightOracle
Summary: After being orphaned, Maka Albarn leaves her home to live with her long lost uncle and his wife at Celestial Valley Manor.There she must uncover the secrets of her past along with some new friends, before the valley and her new home are destroyed.SoMa AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.1 

Clouds covered the sky as a petite ash blonde teen pulled out her iPod. Maka Albern turned up the volume to one of her favorite songs before walking down the steps of the local library. Rain slowly started to drizzle down; shivering Maka pulled her coat tighter around her body as she walked home. It was almost 8:30pm by the time she reached her house. The house gave off an unhappy aura as she stopped at the front door to dig through her book bag to grab the house keys.

Once found Maka opened the front door and froze. The house was unusually quiet and dark. Normally she would come home to a lit up house, the stereo turned up at full blast, and her father Spirit coming out of the kitchen to glomp her. Hesitantly Maka paused the song that was playing as she walked through the entry way. She had seen her father's car outside and therefore knew that he HAD to be home. "SPIRIT!" she called out trying to quell the unease building in the pit of her stomach. "Daddy!" she yelled out once more. That word was like catnip to a cat for him. If that word were to be uttered he'd always come out of nowhere to crush her into a bear hug.

Spirit had become unnaturally clingy ever since her mother Kami had died in a car crash after having been hit by a drunk driver. From that day forth Spirit had become more clingy, overprotective, and almost childish towards her. Snapping out of her thoughts she cautiously kept walking into the kitchen reminiscing on how eerily silent it was, while continuously calling out for her father. Panic crept into her mind as she froze coming to gaze upon a horrific sight. There in the middle of the floor was her father laying in a pool of his own blood, knife wounds marring his body, face pulled into a pleading expression. "DADDY NO!" Maka screamed out dropping to her knees on the ground. The blood in her veins turned icy as she dialed 911 on her cell phone. Sobs escaped her lips as the paramedics took her father's body away. Maka trembled with the knowledge that she was now truly alone.

Since she was only 16 and therefore legally only a minor still the police took her to a close family friend's house for the evening. The police chief uttered his condolences. He was going to miss Spirit who had become his top detective in the force, as well as a close friend. The chief's phone rang as Maka once again tuned out the world pleading to whatever cosmic force there was in this world to let this be just a terrible nightmare from which she'll soon awake from, by being glomped upon by her father, him telling her that dinner was ready and that he made the "house specialty" which was just lasagna that Maka had taught him to make one day. Once again she was snapped back to reality as the chief gently tapped her on the shoulder. This caused her to turn a questioning gaze upon him, through her crystal tears which were threatening to run down her cheeks. "That was Nancy from the station; she wanted me to inform you that you'll be going to live with your uncle Max and his wife Nicole on the coast, seeing as they are your only living kin. Nicole is coming tomorrow for you, and once your father's funeral is over than she'll be taking you back home with her." He informed her as he headed for the front door. "I am truly sorry for your loss; he was a good man Maka." He mumbled before heading out the front door.

Sally, Maka's best friend since preschool pulled her into a tight hug as Maka once again broke down. Maka hated crying it was pointless and it made her feel weak; yet, she could not help letting those liquid crystals from her eyes. After an hour of two she and Sally made hot fudge Sundays and watched a chick flick before getting into their sleeping bags. No one said a word, anguish filled Maka's being once more as her mind filled with images of both her parents. Sally attempted to sooth her once again upon seeing the distraught expression adorning Maka's face. Soon Sally fell asleep; Maka's eyes glued to the ceiling, her father had mentioned something about her long lost uncle once before. They had a falling out of some sort and that was all she knew. For what seemed like the thousandth time that evening Maka hoped and wished that this was all just a dream, as she felt more tears stream down her cheek. Maka's eyes began to close as she fell into the blissful darkness known as sleep, leaving her conscience and the terrors of reality behind her. Until she would be forced to face her new life once the rays of the new day would come to kiss the earth once more in the morning.

A/N: Hey all, this is my first fanfic ever! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it! I would appreciate reviews, and comments that anyone would like to make. But please no flames! If you don't like my story then don't continue reading any of the other chapters I intend to post. I have just started reading the Soul Eater series and haven't gotten very far yet so I apologize if anyone is or seems to be OOC. Thank you for reading!

-Midnight Oracle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Chapter2

The first rays of morning bathed the room in a warm golden glow. Maka turned in her sleeping bag, as light invaded her eyelids. Maka opened her green eyes and took in her surroundings. As the cloud of grogginess dissipated from her mind; the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. Maka felt sorrow fill her body once more, which then slowly melted into numbness, since she felt the need to weep but could not. Suddenly the doorbell rang; Maka got up and walked down the stairs to see Sally talking to an unfamiliar woman. This woman had strawberry blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and was wearing a modest black dress that complimented her curvy figure. As Maka neared the entry way she stopped and started listening to their conversation. The first voice she heard was Sally's "So, I take it you're Nicole, Maka's aunt?" "Yes, I am how is she doing?" Nicole asked "Fairly well under the circumstances." Sally replied. It was then that Maka decided to make her entrance. Both women turned to face her. "Hi Maka! I'm so happy to see you again. The last time we met you were 2 years old, so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember me." Nicole said. "It's nice to see you again as well." Maka replied with all the cheerfulness that she could muster. As this conversation was taking place Maka and her aunt embraced one another. Sally smiled at the scene in front of her, before taking a quick glance upon the clock on the wall which read 10:25am. Sally cleared her throat "I'm sorry to break up the happy reunion but the funeral is in two hours so I suggest that you Maka get ready." Maka let go of Nicole, nodded her head in agreement and sullenly walked back up the stairs.

After a quick shower Maka changed into a simple black dress that was appropriate for this sullen occasion and styled her hair into her infamous pigtails. A sudden rumbling of her stomach sent Maka down stairs in search of food. After grabbing a slice of toast and some scrambled eggs Maka made her way into the dining room where her aunt and Sally sat. Sally got up and gave Maka a reassuring hug before taking her dishes into the kitchen and then heading upstairs to get herself ready for the service.

Nicole and Maka talked about each other's likes and dislikes, hobbies, etc. Maka liked how easy it was to talk to Nicole, along with the fact that her aunt was a lot like her mom in many ways. Upon coming to this bittersweet realization Maka's heart began to once again ache with loss, and at the same time warm with a tiny bit of happiness. After breakfast the three of them drove to the funeral.

The funeral went by in a sorrowfully numbing blur for Maka as she stood in front of her father's grave watching as his coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground. Tears managed to squeeze out of her eyes as memories of her mother's burial flashed through her mind quick as lightening. A lot of the people that had been there for the service left already. Now it was just Maka, Nicole, Sally, and the priest that remained. While the priest was giving his condolences to Nicole and Sally, Maka threw a rose onto her father's coffin before walking to the grave right next to his and laying a blood red rose on her mother's grave. Sadness consumed Maka's mind as she allowed a few more tears to escape "I miss you mama….I hope that you and daddy are together and happy." Maka whispered, at least they are now finally reunited, Maka allowed that thought to comfort her as a bittersweet smile made its way across her features.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Maka's neck stood up, a feeling of unease started churning in the pit of her stomach. A feeling of being watched started to cloud her senses. Cautiously Maka turned around. There in the distance under a marble gazebo, leaning against a stone pillar was a boy that appeared to be around Maka's age. He wore a black leather jacket, red shirt with some sort of black design on it, black jeans, and boots. In between his fingers he twirled what appeared to be a feather. A mask covered his nose and mouth. His hair was white, and when she met his eyes she was taken aback by the vibrant and bloody red they were in color. As she continued to meet his gaze, Maka could see the immense amusement brewing in the depths of his eyes. A voice called out to her softly "Maka sweetie, are you ready to head out?" Maka turned back to her mother's grave, said a quick goodbye, looked at her aunt and nodded "Yeah, I am" she sighed. With a last longing glance at her parents grave Maka walked towards Sally, and her aunt. As the three of them started making their way towards the parking lot, Maka's mind froze, the boy, she turned around expecting to still see him only to find that he had vanished.

A/N: Hello again, ^-^ First off I just want to thank those of you who have reviewed this fic so far, your comments were very encouraging. Especially since as I mentioned earlier this is my very first fanfic, so I was nervous about posting it. I would still appreciate any more comments and reviews, but like I said before please no flames. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on in the future!

-Midnight Oracle


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.3

Maka was thoroughly creped out! Who was he? What was he doing there? Why was he staring at her like that? It's not like she knew him, she'd never seen him before in her whole entire life! These questions swirled around themselves inside of Maka's mind. A gentle touch on her shoulder pulled Maka from her thoughts. The three of them had just arrived at Spirit's lawyer's office for the reading of Spirit's will. The room in which they entered was bleak which seemed to fit the lawyer's personality. "I'm sorry to inform you that all of Spirit's money, his car, house, etc. have been sold in order to pay off his debts….in other words he lost everything." The lawyer told them grimly "What do you mean debts? Papa wouldn't have kept something like that from me!" Maka exclaimed enraged. The lawyer's gaze turned sympathetic "There is something that he did leave you that wasn't sold, here." He handed Maka a thick brown book that had gold lettering, a gold clasp, and what appeared to be pearls bordering the book. Maka looked at the book skeptically as she read the title The Chronicles of Celestial Valley Maka arched an eyebrow; sure she loved books and all but, was this seriously all her father had managed to leave her? After a few more minutes of discussion the three of them left the attorneys office.

Once back at Maka's now former house all of them got to work and started to pack all of Maka's belongings into boxes, and suite cases. Not too much later Nicole's minivan was filled, Nicole and Sally decided to give Maka a few minutes alone to say goodbye to the house before she and Nicole left. Maka wandered through the house allowing past memories to play through her mind as if they were her favorite movies (which in a sense they were). When she reached the threshold of the house Maka turned back and absorbed everything she could to always keep with her in memory. After whispering a soft goodbye to the house that she had grown up in Maka walked out the door shutting it softly behind her as she joined her aunt, and Sally in the drive way. Nicole got in the driver's seat as Maka and Sally said their last goodbyes. Maka promised Sally that she would keep in touch with her through email, as Nicole had ensured Maka that they had internet usage capabilities at the manor.

The car was nice and warm as Nicole and Maka made their way home. For the first two hours Nicole and Maka talked about the manor, what surrounded it, etc. After Nicole popped a book on tape into the cassette player Maka was happy to listen to her iPod as she rummaged through her book bag to find the book Spirit had left her. Once found Maka's gaze scrutinized the books cover. What was so special about this book? Maka's hand hesitated on the clasp, but only for a moment as she opened the book. Her eyes widened in delight, it was gorgeous the illustrations were spectacular, the writing was black calligraphy, and the illuminated letters were stunning. As her eyes met the first sentence Maka started to absorb the story that would start her on her journey to save the valley. Once upon a time there was a young woman named Crona whose pure heart, beauty, and bravery were known to all. She was beloved by anyone who met her, even nature itself thought of her as their own daughter. One evening as Crona walked by the shores of the beach the moon blessed her with the celestial pearls. From that day forth she was known as the celestial princess. These pearls were said to have the power to grant any wish whether it be used for good or not. Little did she know that these pearls would change the magic of the valley forever. Two ancient families lived in harmony sharing in nature's bounty. One full moon Crona Evans was to be married to Sir Ragnarok Albarn, Crona's mother Medusa blessed the union by presenting the couple with a black panther whose coat gleamed purple in the light, Sir Ragnarok presented his love with a unicorn lured from the depths of the ocean stating that "Only an animal as pure as this deserves to be the companion of the celestial princess." Her heart over flowing with happiness Crona presented the celestial pearls to her love and her mother. "Created in natures deep these pearls were given to me, which in turn I know share with you." Crona opened the gold jewelry box to reveal the celestial pearls.

A sudden honk pulled Maka's focus from the book. She raised a confused eyebrow at her aunt as she put her iPod away. Nicole sighed and stared at the huge gate in front of them. "I guess Patty isn't at the post yet otherwise she'd be here to open the gate for us." Nicole popped open a compartment under the dash and took out a brass key. "I guess I'll have to open it myself." She said while opening her car door. "Do you want me to do it? I've been dying to stretch my legs." Maka said as she opened the passenger door and got out. "Nah, that's okay thanks for asking though." Nicole said slowly getting out of the car. Suddenly Maka was grabbed from behind, her assailant started trying to pull her away from the car, and then Maka heard her aunt give a startled cry as she too was attacked. Maka's mind went into overdrive as possible newspaper headlines flashed through her mind. Local Woman and Teen Attacked and Killed in Front of Their Own House. Refusing to go quietly Maka grabbed for the nearest possible thing she could get her hands on to use as a weapon. Ironically her hands landed on the book she had just been reading a few moments ago. "MAKA CHOP!" she cried out defiantly before smacking her attacker with as much force as she could muster. Meanwhile her aunt grabbed a bottle of pepper spray from her back pocket and sprayed her enemy before kneeing him in the groin. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR GOD LIKE THIS!" her attacker howled out before dropping to his knees in pain. When the book collided with Maka's assailant he started to fall, his grip on her slackened tremendously. To make him let go all the way and to prevent herself from being dragged down with her victim Maka scratched him hard causing him to give out a yowl of pain before releasing her in surprise to the unexpected pain. Hurriedly both females got back into the car as Nicole floored the van through the gates which had been opened only moments ago when Patty arrived. Seeing the gate start to close again the two assailants ran to get under and through the gate, but just as they reached it the gate slammed/locked shut. An outraged cry could be heard from Maka's open car window, Maka peered out and froze the one who had just attacked her moments ago was the same boy she saw at the cemetery.

A/N: Hi everyone, ^-^ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are welcomed, and to those who have been reviewing I thank you.

-Midnight Oracle


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters.

Secrets of Celestial Valleys Ch.4 

Maka's emotions were in a hurricane type of flurry as she saw that mysterious boy's figure growing smaller the farther they drove. Since the attack, both women in the car had been silent as the event they had just faced consumed their thoughts. Confusion, anger, fear, and curiosity gnawed at every fiber of Maka's being when they pulled up in front of the manor. Maka was awed by the sheer beauty of the grounds and the manor itself, though she did have to admit to herself that the manor seemed to be falling apart slightly and that the ivy was taking over most of the outside of the manor. When standing on the steps of the manor Maka looked over at Nicole who smiled at her "Welcome home Maka" she said as the two of them went through the entry way.

The two females entered a small lounge where a few feet to the left of it was a huge marble staircase. Sitting in a lounge chair was a man with jet black hair and green eyes. He was tall and lean with an uncomfortable frown adorning his face as Maka and Nicole approached. Maka stuck her hand out intending to be polite and give him a handshake as a greeting "Hello uncle." Maka said as cheerfully as she could. "Unfortunate circumstances have brought us together, but there you have it nothing to be done." he replied stoically. Before another word could be uttered a huge black dog sauntered into the room. In the light the dog's fur looked purple to her, that's odd Maka thought to herself, this dog reminds me of something but what? "This is Blair; she can kill in an instant. But don't worry you're an Albarn so she very probably won't hurt you." he uncle said pulling Maka out of her thoughts. Just then Blair barked almost as if in agreement to what her uncle had said. Maka watched as her aunt and uncle embraced one another, and then started to discuss the incident that had just occurred in hushed tones so that Maka had to strain her ears to try and catch what they were saying while absent mindedly petting the top of Blair's head. "Some of those boys just attacked us at the gate. They nearly got Maka, but being the tough cookie she is they didn't stand a chance. Why have they suddenly become so aggressive?" Maka heard her aunt ask. "I have an inclination to why but let's not discuss it now. We'll just have to be on guard and make sure to stay within our boundary line. Even in light of today's events I must go to town for a bit. Stay safe my love." Maka heard her uncle respond before walking out the front door. Nicole led Maka up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway to the tower. As she walked inside her room Maka gasped taking in her new room. There were landscapes painted on her walls, she had her own fireplace, book cases, the room was a gorgeous blue color. The celling surprised her most which looked like the sky at night. The stars twinkled and there was a sudden star that decided to shoot across the sky. "Do you like it?" Maka heard her aunt ask hesitantly. "Yes! Thank you so much!" Maka exclaimed before hugging her aunt. Nicole chuckled as she left Maka to get settled but not before telling Maka where to find her if she needed anything. Maka unpacked her laptop and booted it up while unpacking her bags that had been brought up earlier and after a few hours Maka was completely unpacked and surfing the net trying to find any information on the creep who had attacked her. A light knocking on her door interrupted Maka's search for her mysterious attacker. Nicole walked in carrying a tray of food. As the two of them ate Maka couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. All of her searches to find the identity of her attacker had turned up blank. "Nicole, who were those boys that attacked us?" Maka asked "They are Evan clan boys." Nicole replied "Oh, Evan… like the characters in the book Papa gave me?" Maka inquired her curiosity steadily increasing. "These Evan boys are a lot worse; they are bandits, thieves, and plunderers. Maka stay out of the forest okay? We can only vouch for your safety if you stay on our property line." Nicole said while looking at her with a pleading expression. "Okay." Maka replied starting to try and piece together what she knew of the Evans, mulling over how and why they were related to this modern day and reality not fiction based incident. Shortly after that discussion Nicole left biding Maka a good night since it was now well past 10pm. As Maka was about to climb into bed a soft whinny reached her ears, intrigued Maka walked to her window and peered out. On the lawn outside of her window a white horse trotted by her window, stopping to look up at her and then vanishing. Maka backed away from her window her thoughts on vanishing mysterious boys, horses, uncalled for attacks, and magical pearls meshing together as Maka fell into an uneasy sleep.

Light invaded Maka's room causing her to stir in her bed. The first thing Maka noticed was that sitting on her desk was a glass of milk and some sugar cookies shaped like stars, moons, and giraffes. A smile made its way across her face as Maka got out of bed. Looking around Maka's eyes fell upon some material draped over her armchair by the fire place. Upon Closer inspection Maka's eyes took in a purple dress that looked like it belonged in the Renaissance era. Maka snorted, although this was a nice gesture the mystery person , who had laid out the dress for her to apparently wear, was clearly delusional if they thought that she was going to wear this dress. It was the 21st century after all. Maka changed into her favorite pair of jeans, and a lavender V-neck shirt before grabbing that mysterious book Spirit had left her. While Maka walked toward the staircase a portrait of a young woman holding a string of pearls caught her eye. That woman looked suspiciously familiar to her, but what was even stranger was that, that painting hadn't been there the night before. Weird Maka thought as she continued walking down the stairs and into that small lounge. "Breakfast is ready and we'll be eating in the dining room, which is down the hall, the second door on the right." her uncle said. Maka started to walk towards the dining room only to be stopped by her uncle once more. "Where did you get that?" he asked pointing at the book in her hands. "This? Oh Papa left it to me." Maka replied. "Well he had no right to, this book belongs here." her uncle snapped taking the book away from her and into another room. An enraged Maka stormed her way into the dining room. "Nicole, please tell him that he can't take my father's book away from me!" Maka begged her aunt. Nicole sighed "I'll talk to him about it, but if I can't convince him then either Patty or myself will show you where he's hidden it." At that moment her uncle walked in, "Did you have to take it from her?" Nicole asked "You know very well why I did." her uncle said while giving Nicole a we'll talk about this later look. He then proceeded to pour a green substance into a glass and crack three raw eggs into it and then chug it. Nicole and Maka looked at each other with disgusted expressions before they too started eating. Maka noticed that the bread loaves were in the shape of giraffes as well as her omelet "So I take it your chef likes giraffes." Maka said chuckling "Yeah, she certainly does." Nicole responded whilst grinning "Ladies, please can't a man enjoy a meal in his own home in silence?" Max asked. "We've never really had the time to sit down together and eat since I was promoted and when we do we're both usually too distracted to converse, I know sad but true." Nicole explained to Maka earning a glare from her husband to which Nicole just chuckled. "If you wanted to maintain your peaceful meal time's uncle, then why did you invite me here?" Maka asked hearing her aunt sniggering in the back to her question. "My useless brother dies in debt so it falls upon me to take you in. You are an Albarn, Maka and this is where you belong, here at the manor." he replied coldly "He was not useless! He fought for the justice of the innocent!" Maka exclaimed defending her father's reputation "Yes, but then gets killed by a mob boss to which he was indebted after racking up huge gambling debts while under cover! He borrowed money from the wrong sort of money lenders, I offered him money but he wouldn't take it, that dam fool and his pride." her uncle said his voice cracking slightly at the end of his statement. Maka was to shocked to say anything, so she quietly got up and left the room, she saw her aunt glaring at her husband as Maka walked through the door way.

Maka hurriedly started walking back to her room; she needed to regain control of her emotions. Just as she was about to head up the stairs Blair came out of nowhere and blocked Maka's path. "Blair?" Maka asked the huge purple/black wolf dog in front of her. Blair nudged Maka towards another hall way before walking a few feet and looking back at her. Maka stared at the dog "Am I supposed to follow you?" she asked Blair to which the dog rolled her eyes and nodded, slightly weirded out Maka followed the dog. On the floor to the left of Maka there lay a mirror against the wall, and when Blair walked by it the reflection was not one of a dog but that of a panther. Maka froze, the celestial princess had a black panther, and the image of Blair perfectly matched that of the panther from the book. Was Blair secretly that very same panther? Maka asked herself. No it couldn't be because then magic would exist and the book her father had left her would be nonfictional and that was just ridiculous. Maka told herself shaking off that thought. A growl of inpatients brought Maka's attention upon Blair herself once more, as Blair stared at her with an irritated expression. Maka sent Blair an apologetic smile before continuing to follow her. Maka and Blair spent most of the day exploring the spacious manor. A beautiful melody caught Maka's attention as she and Blair walked past one of the rooms on her uncle's restricted areas of the house. Letting curiosity get the better of her Maka walked into the room to investigate who was playing that enchanting song, only to find no one sitting at the piano bench. Maka walked closer and saw that the piano was playing on its own; skeptical of it being enchanted Maka began to search for some mechanism that was working the piano to play itself. Upon finding none questions of enchantments began to manifest themselves into Maka's mind. Maka touched the black grand pianos keys convinced that if she did the illusion would be dropped but as she pushed down on a key it gave way to her finger before continuing its song. Enticed Maka sat down on the bench and started to play the piano by putting her fingers where she had seen the keys go down beforehand. Suddenly a voice boomed across the room "Lost are we? Did you not see the do not enter sign on the door?" Max asked Maka turned towards him and sighed "I did uncle, but I wanted to see who was playing." Max looked as if he was physically trying to keep calm "Patty, bring me my whip!" Max hollered out. A few minutes later Maka, her uncle, and Patty were outside the manor. Max was holding a riding crop in his hand as he mounted his horse Midnight who was a black stallion with white socks. "Have you ever ridden before?" Max questioned his niece. "Yes uncle." Maka responded in delight as she saw a blonde haired teen that looked about a year or two older then her leading a dapple grey mare towards them. "This is Comet; she's a bit feisty but a loyal steed." Patty said smiling holding out the reins to Maka. Maka gratefully took the reins and thanked Patty who waved them off, as Maka had to immediately trot her horse to catch up with her uncle.

Most of the ride had been in silence the only sounds that could be heard was that of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as she and her uncle rode through the country side. Maka's eyes absorbed the lush foliage, the vibrant colors of the wild flowers and the baby blue color of the sky. Suddenly they passed by an old lady whose shrill voice reached Maka's ears as the woman cried out "There go the cursed, beware the cursed!" Maka turned to her uncle with a confused expression "Uncle what did she mean when she said we were cursed?" "It's nothing just the delusional ranting of a crazed old lady." Max snapped "You know Maka that girlish curiosity could get you in a whole heap of trouble one day." her uncle continued. "Uncle, you don't really want me here do you?" Maka asked her tone that of defeat. "It's not that child, I'm just not use to being around teenagers, and the fact that you're the only living family that I have left is a hard notion to bear." Max replied his expression softening tremendously. Maka smiled relieved that her uncle did not despise her existence "It's getting late we should be heading back." her uncle said "Can I please stay out a little longer uncle, I'm really enjoying this?" Maka asked. "Okay, but don't stay out to much longer, and stay out of the forest I can only vouch for your safety if you stay on our property." her uncle called out before cantering away.

Maka meditated to the soothing sounds of the nature around her, but soon questions about the forest started gnawing at her. Why was it forbidden? What was so truly terrible about the big bad forest? Stopping Comet Maka dismounted and turned to face the forest line that ran beside the trail she was on. Comet pawed at the ground nervously as Maka whispered for her to stay put. Taking a deep breath Maka breached the border line and stepped into the forest. This was it? Maka thought to herself. It looked like any old and gorgeous forest there was. She was expecting something more terrifying like the trees oozing blood or something, which to be fair was how her uncle made the forest sound. Walking deeper into the forest Maka absorbed natures splendor before coming across a bunny caught in a basket trap. Against her better judgment Maka let her guard down and started to kneel down in front of the bunny intending to free it "You poor thing, who did this to you?" Maka cooed at the rabbit. Suddenly a twig snapped in front of her, Maka's head snapped up. She took in his white hair, ruby colored eyes which held an extreme sense of amusement in their blood colored depths, and since he wasn't wearing a mask this time sharp teeth that were made visible by his smile. Holy flying guacamoles how the fudge pops could his teeth be that naturally pointy Maka thought to herself. "One trap and two catches. Leave it to a girl to get herself into trouble helping an animal." the mystery boy stated smugly his face contorting into an irritating smirk as he walked towards her. His voice snapped Maka from her thoughts, "Trouble what trouble, I was just leaving." Maka replied while backing up slowly she knew that if she had to, she had a fair shot of kicking his ass since she had done it once already. Suddenly she heard another voice come from somewhere close to her back "Princess I see you've wandered a little too far from your manor." Maka half turned around to face a boy with gold eyes, black hair with three stripes on one side of his head and a smug expression on his face that mirrored her mystery boy. "See now she's perfectly symmetrical Soul, maybe you could try to be more symmetrical as you know see that some people have that ability." the teen stated earning an irritated snort from Soul. At least she knew her attackers name now Maka thought to herself. "Kidd, that's just not going to happen, you and I both know that I am to cool for that." Soul replied smugly Kidd just huffed indignantly "Whatever, let's just get back to the task at hand." Soul said turning his attention back to Maka. Meanwhile Maka was contemplating her odds of getting away from both of the boys, if they both attacked her simultaneously. "WHAT LUCK I HAVE BROUGHT US; THIS IS PROOF OF MY GODLINESS!"a familiar voice boomed out across the forest as a blue haired teen stepped out of the shadows to Maka's left. Aw crap there's another one Maka inwardly groaned to herself. "Black*Star, it's about time you got your "godly" ass here to help us bring Maka here to my brother." Soul replied to this obnoxiously hyper friend. Soul fixed his eyes onto Maka once again and smirked "Your coming with us princess, my brother is just dying to meet your acquaintance." he said in a mocking voice. That was it Maka had enough of these boys attitude they were too cocky for their own good, so even though she was surrounded on all sides she was going to give them a piece of her mind and then fight against them as much as she could. "I know what you are! You are thieves, bandits, and plunderers!" Maka snapped at them gaining all of their attention. "Are we now?" Soul asked chuckling and the other two could be heard sniggering in the background. Soul got about a half a foot away from Maka when she struck out and punched him in the gut sending him staggering backwards, Kidd grabbed her from behind and Maka elbowed him hard in the solar plexus while simultaneously stomping as hard as she could on his foot with her riding boots causing him to let go of her from the shock of unexpected pain. And as the third one with the annoying god complex rushed her a black blur sent him tumbling to the ground. In front of her stood Blair with eyes blazing with furry, lips drawn back, hackles standing up, fangs gleaming, and snarls erupting from deep within her throat. "It's the demon dog! Let's get out of here! Come on Soul!" Kidd and Black*Star shouted as they started sprinting away. Soul looked as if he were contemplating his odds against Blair and after Blair took a threatening lunge at him Soul sprinted away after his buddies. Once they were gone Blair relaxed and looked up at Maka. "Good girl Blair! Thank you!" Maka cooed as she hugged Blair around the neck burying her face in Blair's fur. Blair just wagged her tail and waited for Maka to let go of her. When she did Maka freed the bunny only to find it injured, so taking precaution not to hurt it Maka took the bunny with her back to Comet who was waiting for her outside of the forest, once mounted Maka rode Comet home with Blair running contently next to her.

As Soul caught up to his friends they slowed down as four men on horseback blocked their path. "What did I do to get such a useless brother as you?" Wes snarled down at his younger brother before continuing "I already gave you an opportunity to catch her, and you failed. Then this one arose and she got away. You're such a disappointment. Father would be ashamed to see this if he were still alive." Wes glowered over Soul. Soul and Wes's father was the clans leader and once he passed away his position went to the oldest son which consequently was Wes. After the two brothers glared at each other for a few more minutes both parties went their separate ways as the sun started to sink down slowly over the horizon.

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I'm sorry for not updating sooner; this week has been pretty busy for me. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are still welcomed but remember please no flames. To all of you who have reviewed so far I thank you!

-Midnight Oracle


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.5 

Shades of red, gold, blue, and purple intertwined themselves together as the sun was almost set and the moons radiant glow began to illuminate the valley beneath it as Maka finally reached the manor. After making sure that Comet was comfortably housed for the evening Maka walked into the manor with her bunny tucked securely in her arms. There in the same chair as she had found him before Maka's uncle sat with an anxious look on his face while holding a brandy glass in one hand. "Uncle, I found this wounded creature, and I intend to take care of it." Maka said showing the bunny to her uncle. "That missy is a Celestial Valley rabbit, a very serene and noble creature. But with your knowledge of animals it probably won't survive the night." Max said sighing at Maka's displeased expression to his comment. "Stay out of the forest child!" Max stated as Maka started walking away. At that moment Maka's aunt walked in and saw the bunny "Aw how cute!" Nicole cooed petting its soft fur "I'm going to name it Celeste." Maka stated happily as she walked towards the stair case and up to her room.

That night as Maka sat on her bed petting Celeste, she was contemplating the day's events until a familiar whinny reached her ears. Getting up, Maka walked over to her window in time to see the same horse that she saw last night trotting across her lawn. Maka watched how the moon's rays made the horse transparent until it vanished once more. Was this a ghost horse? Maka questioned herself as she fell asleep with Celeste nestled in her arms.

The next morning Maka couldn't take it anymore she needed answers. So Maka searched the manor until she found her uncle playing that "enchanted" piano. "Uncle, I think it's time that we talked." Maka stated confidently "There are some very abnormal things going on in this house, first off who is it that leaves the food and strange dresses in my room?" Max got up and walked past Maka, Maka followed him determined to get answers. "Why do the stars on my ceiling move? Is there really a ghost horse haunting this place or am I just going crazy? Why do things mysteriously move and then just disappear and reappear? How does the piano play itself? Oh, and the big and final question why do people think we're cursed?" Maka inquired as her uncle suddenly stopped and turned back towards her. His eyes surrounded by crystalline tears "Do you ever stop asking questions?" Max chocked out emotionally before he began walking away from her once more in a hurried pace. "I'm sorry..." Maka whispered to herself feeling guilty for upsetting her uncle.

Blair walked up to Maka and nudged her hand. "Blair? What's wrong?" Maka asked her furry companion. Blair turned her head towards a hallway, and then started walking towards it. Maka sighed and followed her until they came upon an unfamiliar door. Being as curious as she was Maka opened the door and walked inside. Looking around Maka saw a massive yet homey looking kitchen. Suddenly standing before her stood a teen identical to Patty who Maka had become friends with. "Liz Thompson, Chef extraordinaire at your service princess." Liz said introducing herself in a cheerful manor while straightening her chef's hat which was shaped like a giraffe. "Maka Albarn, Nice to meet you." Maka said as she shook hands with Liz. Suddenly Liz disappeared; startled Maka began looking around trying to locate her new acquaintance. A subtle clearing of a throat caught Maka's attention as she came to gaze upon Liz standing inside an indoor court yard/greenhouse while picking some fresh tomatoes off the vine. "Cut me some spearmint will you?" Liz asked Maka who then looked through all the growing herbs to find it only to be interrupted by Liz once more " Never mind, I got it" Liz sang out happily before vanishing once again and then reappearing at a stove in front of Maka. "Are you the one that's been leaving the cookies in my room?" Maka asked chuckling while she watched Liz stir a pot at a rapid pace. "That I have." Liz giggled out "These past few days everything has come back to me, crème Brule, raspberry meringue, cheese cake! I've got my gusto back!" Liz exclaimed happily before continuing to stir a pot and then juggling some vegetables in to it. "Liz, could you please hold still for just a moment?" Maka chuckled at the hyper vibe that Liz emitted and had to admit that it was infectious. Suddenly Liz stood before her still as a statue facing Maka "Surely you can answer my questions." Maka said "Ah princess, some magic has returned to the valley. Obviously you haven't finished reading the book." Liz said before disappearing. The smile on Maka's face vanished, what does the book have to do with this? Maka questioned herself. "The book? The one papa gave to me? But Max took it away from me." Maka said confused as she turned around to face Liz who had reappeared behind her and was putting a few giraffe shaped chocolate chip cookies onto a plate. "Ah, well Patty can take you to where he's hidden the book can't you Patty?" Liz said as she and Maka turned towards the door way which had opened a few moments ago. "Sure sis, follow me please Maka." Patty said cheerfully as she began walking out of the kitchen leaving Maka to follow her.

After a few minutes Maka and Patty entered a private library. Patty found the secret nob and the false vault revealed itself to Maka. Once she made sure Maka had the book Patty bid Maka happy reading before leaving Maka to herself. Maka found a comfy chair and after taking a few nervous breaths Maka opened the book to where she last left off. Now legend also told that the pearls had the ability to reveal the truth in the hearts of man. Crona being as trusting as she was saw and believed only in the goodness of other. To her utter disappointment she was about to witness the greed that truly ruled the hearts of those she loved. Medusa put her hand in the jewelry box and cradled the pearls between her fingers "We are the chosen ones, these pearls must stay within the Evan clan forever." Medusa stated almost as if she were in a trance with the pears glowing in her hands. "Mother?" Crona said and looked at Medusa with a shocked expression on her face. "Come forget her, let Celestial manor be our new home." Ragnarock said as Medusa grabbed his hand and placed the pearls in it while commanding that he speak his true intentions. The pearls in the box began to glow once more as Ragnarock began to speak "With the power of these pearls I can take over the valley." shocked Ragnarock dropped the pearls as if they had burned him back into the jewelry box. Looking at his bewildered bride Ragnarock tried to cover his error "No, we together will rule over the valley." he said "These pearls belong to no man." Crona stated outraged as she began to lock the pearls back inside the jewelry box. As she turned her back to her mother and lover Medusa screeched "Give it to me!" before lunging at her daughter and trying to take the box from her. "No, please don't let your hearts be ruled by greed!" Crona cried out as she saw her mother and lover's fight becoming more violent and dangerous. Betrayed by those she loved the celestial princess used the power bestowed upon her to unleash a terrifying curse upon the valley "Hear me! You have spurned against nature and she will have her revenge! One day a pure heart will walk among you, and if she is not heard by the time the 5,000th moon rises in the heavens this valley and all its inhabitants will be plunged into eternal darkness!" That very same evening the princess and the moon pearls vanished along with the knowledge of where to find them, to this day it still remains a mystery. Maka dropped the book and bolted from the room to find Liz. "Liz! This valley and house are…." "Cursed." Both Liz and Patty said at the same time. They had been having some tea and cookies when Maka had stormed in. "Look around you, everything is falling apart." Patty said softly as Maka began reeling from the new information she had just received. "Ever since that day the two families have been consumed by pride and blind hatred." Liz said while handing Maka a tea cup. "The only one that can break this curse is a true celestial princess." Patty said "The celestial princess? But she lived hundreds of years ago; she couldn't possibly be alive today." Maka starting to get a little flustered. "Legend also tells of a little white horse, a mystical creature and companion to the celestial princess. Invisible to all except for the celestial princess." Liz said. The wheels in Maka's mind clicked together as her eyes widened with realization "you mean I'm supposed to be this celestial princess and break this curse?" Maka gasped out "Everyone knows that this curse will not be lifted until the pearls are returned to the sea and the two families harmoniously reunited." Patty said as Maka put her cup down and started backing away "This is crazy! Magic isn't real!" Maka said "Time is of the essence, 5,000 moons Maka. Haven't you noticed how close the moon has been getting to the valley? The curse is almost upon us." Patty said with urgency in her voice. "Stop! No, I don't want to hear another word! You're all insane!" Maka exclaimed as she sprinted from the room in complete denial. "Well, I think that went rather well don't you agree sis? Liz asked Patty who sighed upon feeling a headache coming on.

Later that evening Maka had somewhat come to terms with what was happening. If she were to break this curse then she would have to figure out how much time she had left. 384 years X 30 annual full moons + 7 moons for this year that makes 4,999 moons Maka calculated in her mind. Upon coming to the answer Maka gasped and looked down at Celeste who sat nestled in her lap "Oh Celeste, the very next moon that rises will be the 5,000th moon!"

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ Okay so to answer bluenian98's review this fanfiction is slightly based off the movie The Secret of Moonacre.(Which I do not own) I say slightly because I kind of revamped it and am adding things as well as twisting the plot to make it my own so that it won't be exactly like the movie. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed but please no flames. And I would like to thank my reviewers once again.

-Midnight Oracle


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.6 

A hot fire burned in Maka's lungs, her body was making itself painfully clear that it had run out of oxygen. Voices filled Maka's mind each voice seemingly louder than the last "We're running out of time!" "These pearls belong to no man!" "The next moon that rises will be the 5,000th moon!" "…the valley will be plunged into eternal darkness!" Maka bolted upright in her bed. Her body trembled as she thought once more of what she had to accomplish. NO! She thought to herself this is all just a bunch of rubbish! There was no such thing as enchanted dogs, curses, or magic pearls. This place was turning her into a mental nut job. She had to get out of here! she concluded as she began to pack up a small bag. "I have to get out of this crazy place Celeste. I don't want anything more to do with this place. I'm sure Nicole will take good care of you." Maka said as she hugged Celeste to her chest for a brief moment before setting her back down on the bed and taking her pack and leaving the manor.

Maka jogged up to the gate that she and her aunt had driven through when she had first arrived at the manor and tried to open it. Without any success Maka let out a frustrated growl and ran down the path that she and Comet had been on the day before. By going this way she felt confident that there had to be some sort of an exit nearby. With her mind preoccupied Maka didn't realize that her body had led her to stray from the path and back into the forest once more. "Maka" a mysterious voice called out. Maka paused in front of a huge tree with a cave like opening. "Maka" the voice called out once again. Maka shook her head and was about to leave the creepy tree and mysterious voice behind when her ears detected a ferocious growling sound from somewhere nearby. Startled Maka slowly backed away from the growling sound and into the mouth of the cave like entrance. When Maka turned around she came face to face with a hooded stranger. Maka gave out a startled cry as the person in front of her took of his/her hood to reveal a young woman with jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Who are you? Maka asked the stranger, the stranger did not reply she just simply smiled at Maka and beckoned Maka to follow her; against her better judgment Maka did just that.

Both women made a few sharp turns before they arrived in front of a door within the tree. The stranger opened the door then turned to face Maka with a cheerful expression adorning her face "Oh please do come in!" she said as she walked towards a fluffy looking chair in her makeshift house. Maka obliged the stranger closing the door behind her. "Aw you silly little thing in my favorite chair again." the stranger said to a bunny sitting upon the chair's cushion. "I rescue as many animals as I can." the stranger continued. Maka looked down and saw the same dress that she had found in her room draped across the stranger's chair. "Are you the one that left this dress in my room?" Maka inquired "Yes I am, my name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki said as she gave Maka a friendly hug before turning away to face a mirror. Tsubaki raised her right hand as Maka joined her in front of the mirror "Geraniums wither and die, rosemary cures the shivers, our time is nearly at its end my dear, the moon shall not spare us forever." Tsubaki said as she entered a trance like state. Maka watched Tsubaki while as she spoke to the mirror which then grew cloudy and proceeded to produce an image of the moon. Maka watched both fascinated and horrified as the moon collided with the valley sending a fiery wave to destroy it and anything around it. Maka shook her head desperately trying to get the image out of her head. Suddenly Tsubaki grabbed Maka's shoulders "You saw something! What did you see? Please tell me." Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly startling Maka. Maka broke out of Tsubaki's grasp "I have to leave!" Maka exclaimed grabbing her pack that she had dropped on the floor. "NO! No, no, no. I've frightened you haven't I? Please forgive me! You see I'm not used to visitors. And I do so want us to be friends." Tsubaki said with an apologetic smile upon her face as she continued "It's useless you know. Your father tried to run away from it too. But there is nowhere to hide. He sent you here because he loved you, and because Celestial Valley is where you belong." Maka looked shocked, her father knew about this all along and never bothered to mention this to her! Maka was furious! How typical of him to have left it up to her to break the curse instead of manning up and trying to break the curse himself!

A few minutes later Maka and Tsubaki hiked to an outlook point which oversaw the whole valley in its entire multicolored splendor. Tsubaki faced Maka and placed a hand on Maka's shoulder "You and I are the same you know. Except…." Tsubaki started to trail off "Except?" Maka said in an encouraging tone "Where I have failed you may still succeed." Tsubaki finished "What about Max and or Nicole can't they help?" Maka asked "Never mention those two to me again." Tsubaki snapped as a hurt expression appeared on her face. "Your past is behind you now, and only your future awaits. It's yours if you want it." Tsubaki said as her expression softened once again. "I want to help I just don't know where to begin." Maka replied exasperated "Find the pearls, nobody knows where they are and each family blames the other for taking them." Tsubaki stated "Well I think both families are to blame for this mess. The Evans took the jewelry box, which means we must have the key." Maka said suddenly as something clicked in her mind. She had seen the illustration of her forefather holding the key that matched an embellishment on the book mark in the book. "The key!" Maka gasped as she suddenly spun around and dug the book out of her pack. Good thing I brought this with me Maka thought to herself. Maka opened the book, found the bookmark and tugged on the embellishment. As the embellishment was removed from its cloth case it revealed itself to be a silver key. Tsubaki and Maka smiled at one another. "Now all we need to do is get the jewelry box." Maka said confidently as she and Tsubaki resumed their hike.

"You need to take me there." Maka said suddenly breaking the silence that had enveloped them. "Where?" Tsubaki asked "To the Evan clan." Maka said excitedly, Tsubaki slowed down her pace an anxious expression crossed her face. "There it is!" Maka said as she pointed a little ways down the pathway where an Evan clan banner hung on the side of what appeared to be a castle falling to ruin. "I can't, I can't." Tsubaki mumbled to herself Maka turned around upon hearing the anxiousness in Tsubaki's tone. "Are you alright?" Maka asked "I can't do this I'm sorry! I can never go back there!" Tsubaki cried out before sprinting back down the path they had come. "Tsubaki! Tsubaki!" Maka called after her "Oh well, I guess I'm going to be doing this on my own then." Maka sighed to herself.

A few minutes later Maka reached the entrance to the Evan clan property which was guarded and the gate behind the guard was locked. Maka heard voices behind her causing her to duck down behind some bushes. The guard moved from the open door behind him to open the gate for his fellow clan members. Seizing the opportunity Maka snuck quietly behind the distracted guard and through the open door with no problems. Maka's heart was beating very quickly as adrenaline coursed throughout her body. She was now officially behind enemy lines. An image of Soul appeared in her mind, a light blush made its way onto her face. He was kind of cute; Maka shook her head bad Maka bad! He's a jerk and one of my family's enemies! Maka mentally scolded herself as she stealth fully made her way over to the main building. Upon finding a secluded entry way Maka walked inside. Maka felt as if she had been transported back in time. There was no electricity just candle's, and everything had a medieval look to it. Cautiously Maka glanced down from the top of the stairway she was on. Maka's eyes fell upon a huge mess hall where the whole clan seemed to be eating. Maka's eyes scanned the room before landing on Soul who was talking to someone next to him.

_ - With Soul-

"Wes, Kidd, Black*Star and I have a plan to snatch that girl right from inside the manor." Soul said determinedly as an image of Maka filled his mind, she was interesting and feisty. A smirk made its way across Soul's face. "Don't go near that place it's dammed." Wes said "Besides the word is that she's about to meet her downfall." Wes continued as he stood up his eyes locked onto Maka's.

- Back with Maka-

All of a sudden the man with whom Soul had been talking to looked up. Maka found herself looking him dead in the eyes. Suddenly the whole room full of people followed his gaze and looked up to stare at her. Maka slowly started to back up in hopes of having a chance to make a break for it only to find herself surrounded on all sides. "Oh SHITake Mushrooms!" Maka cursed under her breath.

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ I'm soo sorry it took so long for me to update! But life has been keeping me super busy along with the fact that school has just begun again for me. I have vowed to at least try and update every weekend so that you my fantastic readers won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. To all my reviewers out there you guys are awesome! Your comments are very encouraging and bring a smile to my face when I read them so thank you! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed but remember please no flames. As always I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!

-Midnight Oracle


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters *sniffles*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.7 

Maka was grabbed at from all sides. Two teen boys which she immediately recognized as Kidd, and Black*Star latched their hands tightly around Maka's wrists. The fight or flight instinct in Maka almost immediately kicked in as she thrashed around in her captors' grip. Maka's mind went into overdrive as they started to pull her down the staircase toward their clan leader. Once more Maka met Wes's eyes which held an expression of utter and complete smugness which kind of reminded Maka of a cat who just ate the family's pet parakeet and got away with it. As they neared closer to where Soul and his brother stood Maka could feel Soul's smoldering gaze the most out of everyone else's. Suddenly Maka was pushed roughly onto her knees, her wrists still imprisoned in her captors' grasp.

Wes took a few steps closer to Maka "How nice of you to visit us princess." Was said his voice oozing with arrogance. Just behind Wes, Maka could hear Soul's smug chuckling. This whole situation was pushing against all of Maka's nerves. Maka wrenched her now throbbing wrist out of Black*Star's grasp and took the key out of her jean's pocket. "Here, we're even now." Maka said through clenched teeth. Maka kept reminding herself that she needed to stay calm for this to work. But oh how she longed for a thick encyclopedia to smack these people with! Wes ripped the key out of Maka's grasp "Well, well what do we have here? Oh it's the key to the jewelry box. How noble of you to bring it to us. Since after all we horrible Evans have the pearls and their case. Isn't that right little princess?" Wes asked in the most obnoxiously sarcastic tone Maka had ever heard. In that instance Maka wondered if there was anything thicker than an encyclopedia she could use to smack that arrogant grin off this guy's face before answering "Well it must be true. Your ancestors stole them!" Maka sneered back at Wes gaining a mixture of collective chuckles and oo's from the audience that surrounded them. Soul was amused at the attitude of the little spitfire in front of him as well as the shocked expression on his brother's face since no one besides Soul had ever dared to talk back to Wes in such a defiant manor. "Our ancestor is it then? Well your highness maybe you should meet one of ours." Wes said agitated as he walked past Maka towards a shrine at the end of the banquet hall. Soul wrenched Maka out of Kidd and Black*Star's grasp, forced her to stand, and dragged her over to his older brother before forcing her back down onto her knees in front of Wes and the shrine of Medusa Evans.

As Maka was being roughly manhandled her mind was creating over 224 ways she was going to kick butt…especially Soul's butt and get the h-e-l-l out of there. "Maka Albarn, the last Celestial princess meet Medusa Evans the first member of the Evan clan." Wes said "Oh what's this?" Wes picked up a gold box from the shrine and let it drop from his hands to crash onto the floor. This caused the lid to come off and reveal itself to be empty. Enraged Maka looked up and glared at Wes before yelling at him "You thieving jerk! You've hidden them!" "They were never there girl! You're good for nothing ancestors stole them before Medusa even picked up the box. Now that the 5,000th moon is almost upon us the Albarn clan will be punished and then the Evan clan will finally take over the valley. And as an extra bonus now that we have you here there is nothing you can do to stop it." Wes stated sternly "The Evans clan will finally have its revenge!" Wes continued happily. Soul and Maka's eyes met and Soul faced Maka with a smug look in his eyes and a grin that the Cheshire cat would be envious of. Maka's eyes blazed with furry, cute or not when all of this was over Soul was going to get it!

A few minutes later Maka was being forced down a dimly lit hallway. The candles on the wall cast menacing shadows that seemed to taunt Maka as she kept walking flanked by both Kidd and Soul with Black*Star trailing right behind them. Suddenly Soul shoved Maka so that she was slightly in front of them now. This action nearly caused Maka to fall. OH THAT IS IT! Maka inwardly screamed he was soo done for! Maka spun around embarrassed and enraged "Leave me alone you son of a *****!" Soul and his friends chuckled "You know, for someone in your situation I have to admire your spirit." Soul said cheekily while his friends still chuckled around him. Quick as a flash of lightening Maka brought her leg up to connect with soul's crotch. This caused Soul to instantly drop to his knees in pain. Kidd and black*Star's chuckles turned into full out hoots of laughter "She sure can take care of herself can't she Soul?" Kidd said in between fits of laughter. Maka slowly backed away from Soul as he regained his footing and lunged at her. The two of them engaged in hand to hand combat for a few moments before Black*Star started to back Soul up which resulted in Maka's wrists being grabbed and her being forcibly shoved into a cell. Maka fought against the door that the jailer and Soul were closing "Enjoy your new home princess." Soul said arrogance lacing itself in his tone before he blew her a kiss, and waved his hand goodbye. "Sweet dreams princess!" Kidd and Black*Star said tauntingly before the three of them exited the room. Maka paced irritably around the room contemplating on how she was going to get out of this mess.

-Meanwhile at the Manor-

Max paced back and forth in the small room in front of the stairs "Where is that girl?" Max asked as frustration and worry laced themselves into his tone. "I swear sometimes she's just so irresponsible and fool hearty!" Max continued. Nicole watched her husband's pacing in front of her. An uneasy sensation mounted itself in her stomach, something was wrong.

- Back with Maka-

Maka searched her cell for a secret exit of some sort. All of a sudden a plan formulated itself in Maka's mind as she heard the guard coming towards her cell. Maka quickly slipped her body in a crevice behind her cell door. The guard glanced into her cell and was about to walk away until he stopped and stared into the cell. Unable to really see anything the guard opened the cell door and walked inside scanning the room for any signs of life. Taking this opportunity Maka bolted from her spot and bolted out of the door after closing it behind her. Maka sprinted across the roof of the castle as she heard footsteps fall into place behind her. Maka ran as fast as she could grouchily surveying the number of soldiers that had joined in on the pursuit. Suddenly Maka hit a wall freaking coconuts! Really now? Maka inwardly cursed. Cautiously Maka leaned over the wall to gauge the distance from here to the forest floor below. Out of nowhere Maka heard Soul's voice from right behind her. Startled Maka turned to face him. "Princess, what are you going to do now?" Soul asked thoroughly intrigued by Maka's reaction to this whole situation. Oh screw it Maka thought as she mounted the ledge much to everyone's surprise. "Well, it's been fun but I really have to go. I have a curse to end remember?" Maka said cheekily as she mimicked Soul's previous actions and blew him a kiss, waved goodbye, and jumped off the ledge.

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ Happy Friday! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated, but remember please no flames.

-Midnight Oracle


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of the characters *sniffles*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.8 

Maka felt the wind rush by her face as she somersaulted in midair before hitting the ground non to gently and rolling down a small hill. Getting up Maka felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg, cursing silently to herself Maka started running hoping to get as far away from the castle as possible. Soul, Kid, and Black*Star had rushed to the edge of the ledge as soon as Maka had jumped off of it. Soul felt a small sense of relief at seeing her still alive and breathing as he tore his gaze off of Maka and yelled at his friends to help him get Maka back.

Maka wouldn't allow herself to slow down as she had to keep running, especially since she knew that they would catch up to her very soon. Yet she knew she needed somewhere to hide briefly and try to get her bearings. Maka heard footsteps rapidly approaching and looking around in desperation Maka spotted a hollowed out tree trunk. Not seeing a better hiding spot nearby Maka dove into the hollowed log. Suddenly Maka heard several people stop in front of the log. Panic swept its way into Maka's brain "She was injured remember? She couldn't possibly have gotten this far." A guard said "Let's try the northern part of the forest," one of his companions suggested, and just like that Maka heard their footsteps retreating and let out a breath that she didn't even know that she had been holding. Cautiously Maka surveyed her surroundings and with a sinking feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach Maka realized that she was lost. Using some methods such as the sun's position in the sky and the way the moss was growing on some of the trees Maka figured out that was best way to get her back home was to go south.

-With Soul-

The clan met at the path at the edge of the forest. "Go and get her back! If she refuses to go quietly, kill her! I won't let some little brat ruin our chances of taking over the valley!" an enraged Wes roared at the clan. Soul felt his heart drop down to his stomach "Stupid tiny tits, should have stayed where you were." Soul mumbled under his breath as he went to go search for Maka.

-Back with Maka-

To Maka's immense relief the scenery was beginning to look increasingly familiar. Encouraged by the fact that Maka now knew that she was almost home Maka didn't realize that a ribbon from one of her pigtails disentangled itself from her hair and got caught in a tree branch. Maka kept running her muscles burning from lack of oxygen to her body. All of a sudden Maka heard a thundering of hooves against the forest floor and the shouts of the men from the castle drawing nearer. Maka observed the path she was on and made a quick detour down another path after the realization that she could be easily spotted amongst the small foliage hit her.

-With Soul-

Soul, Kid, and Black*Star sprinted through the forest. As they ran Soul felt utterly surprised and confused about why he cared what could happen to that feisty flat chested and stubborn ash blond girl. Soul was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed that Kid and Black*Star had halted a little ways in front of him. "Soul!" Kid said pointing to a purple ribbon caught on a tree branch. Soul walked up to the branch and yanked the ribbon off the branch "She's close, come on!" Soul said feeling slightly relieved that they would find her soon.

-Back with Maka-

Maka's adrenaline high was wearing off and she was losing her patience that the detour had cost her; she was lost all over again! Frustrated Maka leaned against a tree and tried to think of what to do next.

-With Soul-

Soul was in the lead reading the forest floor for signs of disturbance. He knew they would be upon her really soon.

-Back with Maka-

All of a sudden a whine broke Maka out of her thoughts. Looking up Maka found herself face to face with Blair. Maka let out a sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around Blair's neck and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Can you take us home girl?" Maka asked exhaustedly as she let go of Blair. Blair nodded and took off while Maka took a deep breath and ran after Blair. Much to Maka's delight not too much later Maka saw that the manor was not too far off in the distance. A voice laced with rage rang out behind her "Damn dog won't be able to protect you forever!" accompanied by a furious shout of rage. Maka snickered to herself it sucked to be him because she was going to break this curse if it was the last thing she ever did.

-With Soul-

Soul, Kid, and Black*Star saw Wes at the end of the path with an enraged expression on his face. "She got away!" Wes growled under his breath as they watched Maka yank open the front door.

-Back with Maka-

Maka reached the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Upon turning around Maka was met by a worried aunt and a pissed off uncle. "Maka!" Nicole, Patty, and Liz shouted relieved as they saw her enter the room. "Oh my god, you guys I have so much to tell you!" Maka gasped out "Are you insane coming home this late without telling us you were going out?" Max said in a deadly calm voice that contained restrained rage "I'm sorry uncle but I was in the forest and…" "DIDN'T I EXPRESSLY MENTION THAT YOU WERE NOT TO GO INTO THE FOREST?" Max thundered all calmness shattered. "Yes, I'm sorry but I have so much to tell you about…" "Go to your room RIGHT NOW!" Max angrily snapped at her. "But…" Maka tried to explain herself once more "JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD FOR ONCE!" Max roared at her. Maka felt anger well up inside of her. Max wouldn't listen to her and he was definitely not her father! Maka stared at him trying to keep the hurt out of her voice "You are NOT my father!" Maka said keeping her voice tight as her lower lip began to quiver before she turned around and walked up the stairs. As she neared her room she could hear Nicole yelling at her uncle for being such a jerk to her.

A few hours went by and Maka had calmed down significantly and was reading a book online while cuddling Celeste to her chest. Out of nowhere Maka heard someone knock on her door. "Maka, listen I'm sorry I was so harsh to you earlier today. But you ran off today without even telling us I-we-Nicole was beside herself with worry! Maka I know that teenagers and I don't exactly get along but I'm glad that you're here with us." Max said gently before Maka heard him slowly retreating from her door. Maka smiled to herself in the morning she would forgive him. Before Maka drifted off that night Maka saw a few more stars shoot across her ceiling and looked at the moon "Oh Celeste soon the curse will be upon us…I have to find those pearls." Maka said before falling asleep.

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ First off I want to deeply apologize for not updating for so long! My schedule became crazier than usual. Secondly For those of you who have reviewed so far I want to thank you! I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to review. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated, but remember please no flames.

-Midnight Oracle


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters *sniffle*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.9 

Sunlight bathed Maka's face in a warm golden glow. BANG! CREAK, CREAK, CREAK Maka bolted straight up in her bed. Checking her clock Maka knew her aunt and uncle were still asleep. Something was coming; taking a book from her nightstand Maka silently got up from her bed and concealed herself to the side of her fireplace next to a space in the wall. Slowly the carved unicorn on the mantel started to move in a downwards direction, Maka's breath caught in her throat painfully as the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. Letting out a sigh of relief Maka saw Tsubaki enter her room. Though the relief that was present quickly dissipated into anger "How could you abandon me like that?" Maka asked with hurt and anger evident in her voice. Tsubaki faced Maka and gave her an apologetic smile as she held up a beautiful crimson gown "This belonged to the very first Celestial Princess. Please forgive me." Tsubaki said apologetically. Maka smiled at Tsubaki knowing that she couldn't stay mad at her new friend for very long "Yeah, I forgive you." Maka said. Breathing out a sigh of relief Tsubaki hugged Maka happy that she was alive and well.

After a few minutes of begging Tsubaki convinced Maka to try on the gown. The floor length dress glided gracefully through the air as Maka spun around the room. "It fits you like a glove." Tsubaki said pleased with herself. Maka's expression suddenly turned serious "Oh Tsubaki, I feel so helpless, I'm farther away from actually finding the pearls than I was in the first place." Maka said feeling very overwhelmed. "They have to be around here somewhere…hidden." "Tsubaki, come with me and help me look." Maka said looking over at her friend. "What? Me go downstairs, oh no, no, no!" Tsubaki said suddenly very anxious. A few moments later Tsubaki followed Maka down the winding staircase nervously. All of a sudden music notes filled the air. Tsubaki froze causing Maka to glance behind her and gaze upon her friend. Tsubaki's face filled with longing, sadness, and love as she brought her hand up to her chest where her heart was beating at a fast pace before sprinting to the room with the magic piano leaving a very confused Maka to follow her.

As soon as Tsubaki reached the piano room she sat on the bench and began to play along with the piano as if it were second nature to her. Cautiously Maka joined Tsubaki on the bench and played along with her. Out of the corner of Maka's eye she caught some movement in a mirror across the room, curious Maka left Tsubaki and walked to the mirror. The mirror showed Maka an image of a 17 year old looking Tsubaki sitting next to her father which to Maka's complete surprise was her uncle Max. "Here my sweet flower that is the last chord of our lullaby. It's finally complete!" a joyful Max said "It took us forever but we did it!" Tsubaki said all excitedly as the two of them high fived and embraced one another. "Dad?" Tsubaki said nervously "Yeah, what is it honey?" Max asked genuinely curious "Remember Black*Star the boy you told me to stay away from because he's one of them?" Tsubaki said "Yes I do, why? Did he do something to you because if he even DARED..." Max began getting angry at the thought of an Evan hurting his precious child "No it's not like that dad" Tsubaki interrupted "Well he and I have been dating for several months now and oh daddy he proposed! Now I know what you're going to say, but think about it with him and me together we can break this curse on our family!" Tsubaki finished enthusiastically. "Does he know you're an Albarn?" Max asked in a deadly calm voice. "No, but we love each other so that shouldn't matter." Tsubaki said happily "I forbid it! Once he finds out who you really are he'll leave you! Tsubaki they are our enemies, the very reason we're in the mess that we are! Tsubaki listen to me carefully, if you defy my orders to stay away from him one more time then you will lose my love and respect forever!" Max said angrily not realizing how much he would come to regret those words. Then the mirror fogged up once more and showed an image of a happy looking Tsubaki dressed all in white waltzing happily around the room with a handsome looking Black*Star clad in a tuxedo "Normally it's considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but with my god-like good fortune there is nothing to fear!" Black*Star boasted as Tsubaki fondly shook her head at her fiancée's antics before kissing him gently on the lips. "Now honey, I have something to tell you. I'm not who you think I am…I'm an Albarn." Tsubaki confessed nervously as she watched her fiancée's face go from blissfully happy to confused and then to angry. "Your father put you up to this didn't he?" Black*Star asked enraged "No! He didn't, in marrying you I've lost his love forever." Tsubaki said in a sad tone "You lied to a great god like me! You Albarns are all alike! Get out I never want to see you again!" Black*Star thundered "But, I love you doesn't that change anything?" Tsubaki asked pained "No it doesn't, but hate does." Black*Star replied angrily as he disentangled himself from Tsubaki's arms and stormed to the window "Now leave before I call the guards." Black*Star said in a betrayed tone of voice. Heartbroken Tsubaki burst into tears and ran into the forest leaving a shocked but hurt Black*Star staring at the spot where Tsubaki had stood a few moments before hand.

Maka turned back towards the piano to see a heartbroken Tsubaki sitting on the piano bench. "So you missed you're chance at bringing the families back together…" Maka said in a hushed gentle tone. "Black*Star and my father broke my heart" Tsubaki said her voice thick with raw emotion "I think they broke their hearts too." Maka said "But how, they let me be lost in the forest forever!" Tsubaki asked confused "Well, maybe if you had let him cool down a bit and then tried to talk to him again. Things could have run more smoothly I mean it must have been a HUGE shock for him." Maka said trying to be helpful "You wouldn't understand!" Tsubaki said frustrated and slightly aggravated "I'm starting to understand one thing; the real curse of this valley is pride." Maka said frustrated at the whole situation.

A few minutes later after saying goodbye to Tsubaki Maka went upstairs to clear her mind. Upon arriving at the door Maka saw Patty dusting a portrait of the celestial princess suddenly something clicked. "Patty, that's it! Don't move a muscle I'll be right back!" Maka exclaimed excitedly as she raced downstairs to get Liz. Two minutes later Maka emerged back into the hallway with an exasperated Liz trailing behind her. "Look at the painting, the princess is showing us where she hid the pearls!" Maka said as the twins squinted at the portrait trying to figure out what Maka was seeing. Maka watched as the celestial princess smiled and stepped to the side and pointed at a particular tree behind her with the unicorn standing guard in front of it while holding the pearls in her other hand. "See!" Maka exclaimed while Patty and Liz kept staring at the painting. "It's hidden in the tree she's standing in front of." Maka explained as a sudden look of realization spread across the twin's faces "Ooohhhh..." they said unanimously. Patty looked at Maka, "So you know where this tree is located then right?" Liz asked. "Not exactly.." Maka said "I know you know someone who's lived in the forest his whole life and has tracking skills in his blood." Patty said knowingly as images of Soul made their way into Maka's mind "You have got to be kidding me him!" Maka asked exasperated "I can't it's a matter of…" "Pride." Liz and Patty interrupted. Giving the twins an irritated look Maka began to walk frustratedly down the stairs, as the twins gave each other knowing looks before following after Maka.

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ Happy Friday! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated but please no flames.

-Midnight Oracle


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or any of its characters *Sniffles*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Chapter10 

After her revelation of the where abouts of the pearls Maka took Celeste, saddled up her horse, and gave two letters to Patty one for her uncle and the other for Tsubaki as Nicole and Liz came out of the house "Maka, you can't seriously be doing this. What if you get hurt or worse killed!" Nicole said worry tinting her voice. "I'm sorry Nicole, but this is my home, and you are all the family I have left! I refuse to let the curse take anything else away from me." Maka said determinedly "Alright just try and be careful." Nicole said anxiously. Maka smiled at her aunt "I'll try." "Goodbye princess and good luck!" Liz shouted excitedly as Maka rode towards the forest with Celeste in her lap.

-At the Manor-

Patty ran up a flight of steps until she found Max "A letter for you sir." Patty said trying to contain her smirk as she handed Max the letter. As Max read the letter a look of shock and joy crossed his features "Tsubaki..." Max murmured happily.

-With Tsubaki-

Upon arriving back home Tsubaki noticed a letter on her table. Once she read the letter Tsubaki happily hugged the letter to her chest and twirled around a few times before heading off the manor.

-With Maka-

As Maka entered the forest she searched for any rabbit catching basket traps. Upon finding one Maka snuck Celeste inside it and hid behind the wide trunk of an old oak after ensuring her trap was set up as well. A few moments later Maka watched as Soul appeared jumping a few logs and calmly walking towards the trapped rabbit. It was then that Maka decided to reveal herself. Soul looked in her direction and as he saw her smirk made its way across his face "Ah there you are princess, how noble of you to give yourself up like this." Soul said self-assured as he took out his hunting knife. Maka just looked at Soul with a grin plastered on her face and let out a few soft chuckles; everything was going according to her plan. Soul gave Maka a confused look as she reached behind the old oak and untied the rope on her trap. Immediately the rope coiled around Soul's legs and hoisted him upside down and hanging a few feet off the ground. Maka looked at the scene in front of her as she admired her handy work, slowly Maka started walking towards the captured Soul "Well, well, look at this the mighty trapper is trapped." Maka said as amusement laced her voice. "Let me down you little witch!" Soul yelled out getting seriously agitated yet a little impressed at how she managed to catch him. Maka walked away from Soul to the taut rope that was holding him up "Okay, whatever you say." Maka said nonchalantly as she picked Soul's knife off the forest floor, and raised her and as if preparing to strike the rope with the knife, when she heard Soul's voice "No you wouldn't dare." "No? You don't want me to cut it?" Maka asked a little confused as she walked away from the rope, past the captive Soul, and knelt down in front of Celeste. Once Maka gave Celeste a big hug and a few words of thanks Maka set Celeste free. All of a sudden Maka heard Soul trying to free himself in way where he wouldn't land on his head and the complaints about how his ankle hurt do to the ropes tightness. Maka sighed and started walking away from Soul and back towards the manor when Maka heard Soul's voice ring out once more "Please, ah, ow! Let me down! I can feel my head starting to swell." Soul complained. Smirking Maka turned around to face Soul "oh no, it was like that before." Maka said earning a glare from Soul "I will let you down if you do one thing for me." Maka said "What?" Soul asked irritated "Just listen to what I have to tell you." Maka said calmly "Now, say that you promise." Maka continued as she walked towards the rope once more "Just say it." Maka said growing slightly annoyed as she face Soul "Okay, okay I promise. You beat me happy?" Soul said feigning boredom. "Okay" Maka chuckled as she cut Soul's bindings in half causing Soul to drop to the ground like a heavy rock with a huge thud. As soon as his legs were free Soul started to rush at Maka when Maka pointed Soul's dagger at him, and Blair suddenly appeared beside Maka giving off a few warning growls causing Soul to stop in his tracks. "What about the dog?" Soul asked "You're an Evan she very probably will hurt you." Maka answered as she tossed Soul's knife to the floor in front of him. Cautiously Soul picked his knife up off the floor and faced Maka as he sat on a fallen log "well, I'm listening." Soul said with a shrug of his shoulders.

- At the Manor-

Max anxiously paced the piano room as Nicole opened the door and walked inside followed closely by Tsubaki "Honey, looks whose home." Nicole said overwhelmed with happiness. Max walked forward and hugged Tsubaki, Tsubaki hugged returned the embrace "Well father, I'm here." Tsubaki said as she tried to fight back tears of joy. "This is true; I do believe that an apology is in order." Max said as he cleared his throat "yes there is." Tsubaki said "After all someone's behavior was out of line." Max continued "That's right." Tsubaki replied unsure of where this was going as she stared at her parents "I'm sorry" Max said breaking the silence. "So you should be. It won't be easy to forgive you but I'll try." Tsubaki said happily. "Now wait just one minute…."Max started but was cut off by Nicole "We're just happy to have you home!" Nicole said as she hugged Tsubaki and sent Max a say anything else or you're going to get it look. Giving out a defeated sigh Max embraced his daughter once more. "I'm so glad you sent me that letter." Tsubaki said cheerfully, Nicole and Max let go of Tsubaki and gave each other confused glances. "What do you mean? It was you who sent us the letter." Nicole said as both Max and Tsubaki took out their letters and compared them "Maka.." they said in unison chuckling at her cleverness. Just the Liz and Patty entered the room smiling at the warm scene in front of them. "Where is Maka?" Max asked "She went to go break the curse." Nicole said "What?" Max gasped.

-With Maka-

After hearing what Maka had to say Soul began to walk away "Soul wait…"Maka began desperately causing Soul to turn around and face Maka "I promised I would listen and I have." Soul said with a calm shrug of his shoulders, as he struggled to keep his face impassive while trying to maintain the internal war that waged on between staying loyal to his clan or helping the girl that he slowly realized he was falling for. "Soul, you have to help me! Please!" Maka begged as she was suddenly grabbed by Soul "You are an Albarn, why should I help you?" Soul asked as Blair gave out a few threatening barks causing Soul to release Maka "Right now I ought to kill you." Soul mumbled under his breath while the war in his mind waged on. "Kill me and the whole valley dies with me! I know that we can save the valley if we work together, but we only have until midnight tonight!" Maka said as her heart sunk into her stomach at the realization. Maka pushed past Soul and started to walk off. In that moment Soul made his decision and hoped that he would not regret it. "You know, I am still listening." Soul said cryptically causing Maka to take that as an "Okay I'll help." and smirked as she started to walk once more with Soul at her side.

-With Wes-

After talking with some of his spies Wes discovered that Maka was back within his grasp Wes ordered his men to assemble as he walked towards his saddled horse and mounted "This time she's not getting away!" Wes growled as he led his men into the forest.

-At the Manor-

"WHAT?" Max thundered "There are men out there who wish nothing more than to kill her!" Max said agitated "I know but this is something she has to do." Nicole said quietly "We'll have to go after her right away!" Max said as he made his way towards the front door. "I'm coming too, I know the forest way better than you do." Tsubaki said ignoring the looks of protest her father was shooting at her. "You know, I believe I know exactly where she is." Liz said "How?" everyone except patty and Nicole asked. "I'm a pretty good tracker myself, and she also told me where she was going." Liz said happily "Alright, well then I guess we're all going after her I take it." Max said as he sweat dropped. "Yep!" everyone said in unison. Letting out another deep sigh Max opened the front door "Well then, let's get a move on." Max said chuckling slightly.

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ Sorry for my lack of updating, life has been super busy for me as of late! I want to thank those of you who have been reading my fanfic and or have reviewed for it you guys are awesome! Anyways I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated but please no flames!

-Midnight Oracle


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series or its characters *Sniffles*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.11

Maka's heart pounded in her chest, they were so close to the pearls she could feel it. All of a sudden Maka realized that Soul was no longer beside her, as she turned around Maka saw him tying her lost ribbon onto a tree branch. Just then Soul looked up and emerald eyes met crimson ones as Maka raised a quizzical eyebrow at him as Soul jogged back over to her "What was that all about?" Maka asked inquisitively "Marking the trail." Soul replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "So…why did you keep my ribbon in your pocket?" Maka asked Soul smugly, Soul stared at Maka as they continued walking, until Maka shook her head, smiled, and looked away which in turn caused Soul to smirk as he left Maka's question unanswered. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Maka decided that she should tell Soul some more details of what she had seen in the portrait "The tree we're looking for is surrounded by a grove of other trees, its massive roots wrap around a miniature hill and cover the entrance of a hollow." Maka said informatively. "I know where that is." Soul replied "You do? That's great!" Maka said her voice bursting with hope and relief. "Yeah...but let's stop and think about this, if we actually do find the pearls, what would happen then?" Soul asked his voice distant with an unreadable expression on his face. Maka's smile faded as she thought, what would they do once they'd found the pearls? There wasn't exactly a "101 Ways to Break an Ancient Curse" book that she knew of so they'd have to wing it, which frightened Maka to know end. "Well… we'd probably return the pearls to the sea and…" Maka was interrupted by Soul "You do realize that my brother is coming after you as we speak?" Soul asked "Well, it really is then a matter of finding the pearls before he finds me." Maka said her voice distant while her eyes stayed locked with Soul's begging him to understand. Soul gave out a deep sigh as the two of them continued towards their destination.

-Meanwhile-

In another part of the forest Tsubaki, Max, Nicole, Liz, and Patty were walking around trying to find Maka and the tree. After a little while the group decided to split up and then meet back up at the cliff dwelling where the curse was cast so many years ago at sunset no matter what. Reluctantly the group agreed and went their separate ways.

Tsubaki was searching the forest floor for any tracks that she could follow when she ran into Black*Star and Death the Kidd. "Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked astonished at the sight of his former fiancée standing before him. "Black*Star what are you doing out here?" Tsubaki asked nervously "I'm looking for the brat who's trying to break the curse, but I will find her soon for no one can hide from someone as godly as me." Black*Star replied huffily. "That "brat" happens to be THEE Celestial Princess as well as my step sister." Tsubaki replied defensively. Black*Star sighed "So you're on their side still?" he asked "Of course, especially since they didn't rip away everything that I held dear and then left me to be lost in the forest forever. Why I bet you never even tried to find me!" Tsubaki snapped at him. "I DID look for you my goddess!" Black*Star burst out his voice cracking slightly "A great god like me always tries to find his love; I searched for months on horseback scouring the entire country side. But when I never found any sign of you I feared the worst and stopped looking for the pain was too great to bear." Black*Star confessed in a surprisingly gentle and soft tone. Tsubaki was speechless as she fought off a blush. Tsubaki then tore her gaze from Black*Star onto Kidd standing behind him who was awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other "Hey Kidd." Tsubaki greeted "Hi Tsubaki." Kidd replied "Well we'd better get moving…would you like to join us?" Black*Star asked causing Tsubaki to gaze upon him once more. "Sure, but if we do find her and you even think about harming her in any way **you will regret it**." Tsubaki said in a deadly calm voice that made Black*Star a little nervous as they started walking.

-Back with Maka and Soul-

"It's through the next clearing around the bend, we should be there very soon." Soul said as he tried to keep up with Maka's pace. "That's good to hear, Blair! Blair!" Maka replied before calling out to Blair who had bounded out of sight ahead of them. Suddenly two men from the Evan clan leapt out from behind a tree, grabbed Soul, and covered his mouth to silence him. "Blair?" Maka called out once more finding it odd that Blair wasn't responding to her. Maka also found it weird that Soul was being so quiet so she turned around expecting him to be there only to find that Soul had vanished. A feeling of unease started to build up inside the pit of Maka's stomach "Soul? Soul!" Maka called out. Soul was being held captive by a dagger that was being pressed against his neck and silenced by his cousin's hand across his mouth. Soul heard Maka's footsteps approach his location and he began hoping that she would just turn around and walk away, he really didn't want any harm to come to her.

At the same time Blair was bounding along when she fell into a shallow pit trap, caught by surprise Blair started to bark out a warning, and then began snarling and lunging at her captors whose faces loomed over her. Hearing Blair's urgent distressed barking only fueled Maka's unease "Hold on Blair, I'm coming!" Maka whispered as she turned and started to run towards the sound of Blair's bark.

As Soul heard Maka's footsteps growing fainter Soul mentally breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention to his captor. Soul's cousin was then joined by a family friend who disarmed Soul, and helped drag Soul to where Blair was being held captive just in time to see his brother ride up dismount his horse, stalk towards him, and slap him hard across the face "Betraying your own blood I see." Wes growled at Soul "It's not what…" Soul began only to be interrupted by Wes "I will go and finish off this princess myself once and for all!" Wes thundered as he walked away from a fuming Soul. Once his brother was gone his captors loosened their grip on him as Soul stared at Blair trying to come up with some sort of plan to escape and get back to Maka.

Now while Maka was on her way to Blair the ghostly horse's neigh captured her attention as it started to trot down another path. Throwing caution to the wind Maka raced after that strange white horse. A few minutes later Maka found herself staring at the exact thing she was looking for after noticing that the horse had vanished. Maka marveled at how massive the roots were before finally spotting the hollows opening "Finally, this is the place." Maka murmured to herself. "Well, well princess I've found you." Wes growled as Maka looked at him in shock surely Soul hadn't betrayed her! Maka thought to herself, but as she thought back Maka remembered how reluctant he had been at first. This had to be the only logical reason that Soul had skipped out on her…that jerk! Maka fumed to herself as she tried to make a run for it. Sadly Wes caught up with her quickly and grabbed her by the waist and wrist. He then started to drag Maka back to where Soul and his men were with her kicking and fighting "WHERE ARE THE PEARLS?" Wes thundered "Please listen, the moon will destroy us all!" Maka cried out and involuntarily screamed as Wes took a gun from his pocket and shot a warning shot right past Maka's ear "Don't make me have to ask you again." Wes growled. Meanwhile Soul had tried to make a break for it which now resulted in him being held back by 3 of his own clan members. Once Soul heard Maka scream Soul felt cold sweat break out along his neck he cared for Maka more than he had any one in a very long time which strengthened his need to protect her. This gave him enough strength to fight even harder against his captors "Maka!" Soul cried out as he kneed his cousin in the groin. At this same time, Blair managed to free herself from the pit and attack the men holding Soul. Once free Soul grabbed his dagger and a sword that his captors had taken from him and he looked at Blair "Thanks, now let's go find Maka!" Soul said as the two of them ran towards the sound of Maka's scream. One of Soul's clan members lifted his gun to try and shoot Soul, noticing this Blair jumped in the line of fire and was struck in the side by the bullet. Pain seared through Blair's body as she let out a howl of pain before collapsing to the ground whining at the pain. Knowing that she was no help to Maka now, was agonizing but she was comforted by the knowledge that Soul could protect her better then she could. She let the darkness swallow her up. Soul stared at Blair mournfully before whispering his thanks and running towards Maka as he heard her scream out once more "Hold on Maka, I'm coming!" Soul whispered under his breath.

Wes grabbed Maka by the throat and started to choke her against a tree. Feeling herself starting to lose consciousness she attempted to free herself by kneeing Wes in the groin and scratching him which caused him to let go. Finally free Maka started to run her thoughts and heart beat racing until she collided into some one. Soul was running until something slammed into him causing him to lose his balance but thankfully not fall. Realizing that he just collided with Maka Soul quickly caught her. Maka looked up to see Soul "You, how could you betray me like this?" Maka shouted as she raised her right hand to slap him. In mid slap Soul caught her arm "Maka please listen…" Soul began but was interrupted by Wes walking towards them "Soul…" Wes called out as Soul put Maka protectively behind him and quickly pulled out his blades and placed his dagger at the base of a very shocked looking Wes's throat "I will NOT let you take her or harm her in any way!" Soul snarled menacingly at his brother. "Wes, listen to what Maka is saying." Soul sternly pleaded "TRAITOR! You're dead to me now little brother!" Wes boomed back. "So be it!" Soul growled as he nicked Wes across the cheek with his blade and punched him in the gut. Soul then turned to a very shocked looking Maka and grabbed her hand and started running. As the two raced across the forest floor they heard an enraged Wes yell after them "I'll know where to find you again!" "Back to where it all began." Wes growled to himself.

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. For those of you who have been reading and or reviewing this fanfic I thank you! Sadly there is only a few chapters left of this story, but I'm going to hopefully start my next story soon after I finish this one.

-Midnight Oracle


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters *sniffles*.

Secrets of Celestial Valley Ch.12 

The two teens crashed through the underbrush of the forest floor, Maka's thoughts swirled around like a giant whirlpool in her mind as she and Soul ran as fast as their legs would carry them. When she and Soul figured it was safe they stopped a moment to catch their breaths. As she leant against an elm tree Maka looked at Soul still stunned over what had just happened "You…you came back for me." Maka said bewildered "I promised I would help you and so I am, plus we can't just run the risk of a possible drowning from an apocalyptic sized flood now can we?" Soul replied with an amused tone. "No I guess not." Maka replied as she looked down and blushed at the fact that Soul was still holding onto her hand. Following Maka's gaze Soul fought down a blush as he cleared his throat and let go of Maka's hand. "We should keep moving." Soul said to which Maka nodded her agreement as they started walking back to the location of the pearls.

Within a few minutes Soul and Maka were standing at the mouth of the hollow of the tree that they had been in search of. Maka looked over at Soul "Here goes nothing." Maka said as she ducked under the thick winding roots and into the mouth of the tree. Soul took a deep breath as he followed Maka inside; suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and a sudden landslide barricaded them inside the tree. "Well that's problematic." Soul said as he and Maka looked at each other "Of course, why would this just be simple?" Maka sighed out exasperated as the two of them ventured inside the next room. Once inside the two of them stared in amazement for around them there was an elaborately carved bed on one side of the "room" with a trunk at the foot of it, a fireplace, a book case with old leather bound books lining its shelves and in a cluster of roots the princess herself. As Maka walked up to the princess Maka observed that she had become part of the tree itself the princess's body had petrified itself onto the roots and around her neck hung the pearls. Cautiously Maka reached out a shaky hand to take the pearls and as her hand was about to grasp the pearls something suddenly grabbed her. Letting out a surprised cry Maka whirled around to see Soul cracking up "Sorry, I couldn't help it you had such an intense look on your face." Maka grit her teeth and socked him in the arm "You jerk this isn't the time to be messing around." Maka hissed at him un- amused, sheepishly Soul looked back at her "Sorry..." he mumbled under his breath as Maka turned back towards the princess and ripped the pearls off her neck. "Okay, now that we have the pearls the next thing on our checklist is a way out." Maka said as she scanned the room for any hidden exit ways, all of a sudden Maka's eyes fell on the carving of a unicorn on the mantle of the fireplace. "Hold up, what do we have here? It's just like the one on my fireplace at the manor." Maka mused to herself as she walked up to the carving and started to run her hand across the wooden horse's neck. With no warning the unicorn's head bowed underneath Maka's hand and as it did a part of the tree swung inward revealing a hidden corridor. "Way to go Maka that was a brilliant move." Soul said as he walked up to her "Thanks…" Maka replied a bit bashfully as she started walking down the hallway with the pearls in her hand. As they continued down the corridor Maka and Soul felt the draft that they had been feeling grow stronger and watched as the pearls in Maka's hand began to glow. "What do you think it means?" Soul asked "Um possibly that we have arrived at the exit." Maka replied as she pointed toward the exit upon which the moon's light had shone itself "Oh…" Soul deadpanned; all of a sudden angry shouts filled the night air "Lets hurry!" Maka said with an urgent tone as she and Soul raced toward the end of the tunnel.

-With Max-

The sun had officially gone down and Max knew he had to meet the others, with a heavy heart Max started to make his way to the cliff dwelling. Upon arriving Max noticed that he was the first of his group to arrive. As he looked around Max felt his heart lurch when he saw Wes Evans turn and face him with a triumphant sneer plastered on his face "Well Albarn, it seems your precious little niece has failed!" Wes spat out happily as he gestured toward a full moon that was drifting closer to the sea which was causing the tide to begin to frenzy itself. "You better not have hurt her or else!" Max thundered as he made his way over to Wes to try and hit him when a voice rang out "Uncle Stop!" Max turned his head and breathed in a sigh of relief as he saw his unharmed niece walk toward him.

-Back with Maka-

As she and Soul reached the end of the tunnel Maka instantly recognized the seaside amphitheater looming in front of them, it was the exact same one from the book. Maka's eyes continued to roam the area in front of her she saw her uncle, and what he was about to do. In a desperate attempt to stop him Maka called out to him "Uncle Stop!" much to her relief Maka saw her uncle pause and look up at her with a relieved expression on his face. Happily Maka raced down towards him with a silent Soul trailing behind her.

-With Soul- Soul watched the scene unfold before him with conflicted emotions. He was happy that she was happy but he felt a little worried that after this was all over she would want nothing to do with him. But of course he would never tell these worries to anyone else for he was just to cool for that.

-Multiple People -

At that very moment the rest of Max's search party arrived and they all took a collective breath of relief upon seeing everyone safe and sound. Even Tsubaki and Black*Star gave each other a relieved hug and then quickly separated both blushing lightly once they realized what they had just done. Liz and Patty high fived each other, Kid smiled to himself and accepted the symmetrical high fives that the twins offered him. Wes looked around at the scene in front of him and began to get angry why wasn't anyone fighting they WERE at war here unless… "Traitors, the lot of you!" Wes cried out angrily "Brother please…" Soul began "No I won't hear it!" Wes snapped at Soul. "Wes, everyone is falling into peace. Why do you feel like this silly feud must continue? Wouldn't it just be better for everyone if both clans just apologized got over something that happened decades ago?" Maka asked Wes, Wes looked at Maka's hopeful expression and sneered " I see what you're doing there is no way I'm apologizing for something that your clan started, plus once your clan is out of the way the valley will belong to the Evans."

-With Maka-

Maka sighed in frustration as she glanced down at the shimmering pearls in her hand. It appeared that it was all up to her to forcibly end the curse and hopefully convince Wes to let the past go and make peace with each other as it appeared that everyone else miraculously had. With these thoughts Maka began pacing and each time she took a step nearer to the sea the pearls would glow brighter which gave Maka an idea. Maka walked to the very edge of the amphitheater that faced the churning ocean and looked up at the moon and inwardly prayed that this would work. Holding up the pearls Maka called out to the moon, which caused her to feel secretly stupid at the fact that she was about to yell at the moon but somehow this had a good feeling about it, "I Maka Albarn here by return the celestial pearls back to their rightful owner, and here by end the curse!" with that said Maka threw the pearls off the cliff, but instead of dropping into the sea they returned to her hand. Confused Maka stared at the pearls for a solution, breaking the chain to which they were connected Maka once again threw the pearls toward the thrashing waves below. Once again the pearls came back to Maka and firmly attached themselves to her body. Frantically Maka tried to wipe them off as she realized what the pearls and the moon wanted her to do. Coming to grips with her fate Maka put on a fake calm and cheery face as she looked back at everyone staring at her. Maka knew this had to be done, and done quickly before anyone could stop her. Maka glanced down at the angry swirling black waves churning below her and closing her eyes Maka took a deep breath and jumped. As she fell Maka felt her heart begin to race and painfully pound in her chest and briefly heard Soul's voice cry out right before she hit the impatient and icy waves that had been awaiting her arrival.

-With Soul-

Soul watched as Maka tried and tried to send the pearls back and felt useless as he couldn't figure out a way to help her. When Maka turned back to face them her eyes met Soul's and in that instant he saw regret, love, confidence, and a look of serenity which seemed to speak to Soul as if desperately trying to convey some sort of message to him. It took Soul a few seconds to realize her intent and once he realized what she had in mind to do, Soul felt his heart stop cold for a beat and then drop to his stomach, as he watched her start to lean forward. Soul's eyes went wide "Maka NOOO!" Soul cried out as he leapt forward and ran toward Maka to try and stop her. Sadly he was a few seconds to late and he watched her pale body disappear beneath the frantic waves below. Soul went instantly numb Maka was the most important thing to him in the whole world. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a really long time. The thought of losing her forever made his blood freeze in his veins. He had to try and get her back, no matter the cost! And if they both didn't make it then hopefully he'd see her in the afterlife. With that resolved Soul stood up and stripped off his coat. Realizing his intent Black*Star and Kid tried to restrain him "Are you nuts?" they unanimously shouted at him as Wes walked up to Soul "Does she really mean so much to you that you'd give up your very life for her?" Wes asked Soul shocked and Soul looked at his brother and snorted "Obviously…" he replied as Soul broke free of his friend's hold and leapt off the cliff after Maka.

-With Maka-

Once her body hit the water Maka couldn't help but feel shocked at how truly cold the water was. She felt as if she had been submersed in ice water. Frantically Maka started to brush the Pearls off her gown that was now saturated with sea water and began pulling her further down toward the very floor of the ocean. Maka tried desperately to swim or at the very least claw her way to the surface to try and give her burning lungs some relief. But the weight of her dress won out against Maka's strength which had begun to falter. Maka quickly tried to get herself out of the dress to release the weight from her body, but to no avail for there was a tie on the back which Tsubaki had double knotted to help keep the dress in place. Maka felt a brief moment of panic surge though her being as this thought flashed across her mind: She was going to die, and there was no chance of survival. Maka felt as though her lungs would explode and her consciousness was slipping at an alarming rate. There was a silver lining to this doom cloud; at least she would be able to see her parents again. The thought gave Maka some peace of mind for she did love and miss them so. Her only regrets were not being able to say a proper goodbye to everyone, and not getting the chance to tell Soul that she really liked if not loved him. These were Maka's last conscious thoughts, and as Maka began to surrender to the peaceful darkness waiting to swallow her up Maka heard a splash.

-With Soul-

As he fell Soul prayed that he wasn't too late, once he hit the water Soul immediately began to scan the area for any sign of Maka. As he looked down Soul nearly went into shock at the sight before him for there was Maka with a serene expression on her face gracefully sinking toward the ocean floor surrounded by those accursed pearls. Soul swam to Maka as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once Soul was certain he had a secure grip on Maka he began to try and swim upward. To his and his burning lungs utter dismay he found that due to her dress's weight he could not get them to go in an upward motion. Soul fought down a blush as he grabbed the mini dagger from his back pocket and cut the knot on the back of Maka's gown and began to swim upward. To Soul's relief the plan worked and he felt elated as he and Maka began to rise towards the surface. As they were about to break surface Soul felt a shock ripple through the water sending him a few inches back under water. Soul panicked as he felt himself losing consciousness but managed to grab ahold of a sea rock and push himself up against it and place Maka on top of the sea rock. Soul breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to climb on top of the rock to help Maka when the force of a wave knocked against him which caused the rock to cut through his thin T-shirt and created a gash on his chest. Soul grit his teeth against the sting of his new wound as he finally began to listen for Maka's shallow heartbeat. He was about to administer CPR when he heard a loud thundering sound and as he looked up he suddenly grasped onto Maka as a huge wave crashed over them.

-With People at Amphitheater-

The spectators on the top were in complete shock, as they watched Soul emerge with Maka from the waves only to get swallowed up by the sea once more. As the last of the pearls hit the ocean floor the curse began to unravel itself and everyone's attention was caught by the big boom the moon made when in collided with the horizon and then leapt back at a normal distance in the sky and they watched in amazement as a huge wave was cast by the actions of the moon. From the foam of the waves there sprung thousands of little white unicorns each trying to outrun one another. They all watched with complete amazement as on the back of one of the horses Soul clung desperately onto Maka. Meanwhile the manors were restored and Blair was freed from her curse and given a second chance at life. When the wave crashed against the cliff the "foam" landed in front of them. There was a drenched and bleeding Soul holding Maka right before their very eyes. They watched as Maka clad in a tank top and dance shorts began to cough up water after being given CPR by Soul and then get pulled into a bear hug "Don't ever do that again!" Soul growled into Maka's ear, to which Maka just laughed and hugged Soul once more. This, to the joy of those around them (even Wes who was shocked by nearly losing his only living flesh and blood relative), was what brought about the end of the feud.

*************Epilogue***************

-With Tsubaki and Black*Star-

Black*Star became a karate teacher and Tsubaki made amends with her family and then went on to become a very famous artist who occasionally helped Black*Star teach some fencing lessons on the weekend. A few months after the incident Black*Star and Tsubaki finally wed and are now expecting their first child.

-With Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid-

A few months after the incident Liz and Death the Kid began to date. Liz became an internationally known chef and opened up her own restaurant which she co-owned with Patty. Kid and Black*Star co-owned the dojo in which Kidd occasionally taught as a side job to being a professional organizer.

-Max and Nicole-

After the incident they vowed never to let family slip through their fingers ever again and also decided to live life to the fullest. Max still worked at his firm (lawyer) and Nicole started taking more time off work (doctor) to be with her family more often.

-Blair-

After being returned to her panther form Blair refused to listen to anyone but Maka and Soul so she went to live with them.

-Soul and Maka-

A few days after the incident Maka and Soul began to date, and after 4 years of dating Soul proposed to Maka on a full moon night by the same ocean that had brought everyone together. 2 months after his proposal Soul and Maka were finally married and still continue to be so. The gash that Soul received that fateful night scared and caused Maka to feel guilty over his injury but Soul reassured her that it was just his proof of showing how much he truly loved her. Soul who had been taught Piano by Max became an international sensation. Maka followed her passion for the written word and with the encouragement of Soul wrote her first fictional book _Secrets of Moon Acre_ which became an instant success for who would ever believe that things like this could ever have really happened.

_**THE END**_

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ Wow I can't believe the story has come to an end already. This was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan to start publishing my new fanfic as soon as possible. This fanfic was based off of one of my favorite movies Secrets of Moon acre (Which I do not own). I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfic and or added it to their favorite/alert list! I would also like to thank these wonder full people for taking the time to review: lalalazzzzz

olivia the rat

bluenian98

Progota

Daughter of Zeus007

Eurlenette

crazychick1313

deets1

Alex-Chan1234

Dennou Writer

Evilinanotherform

All of your comments were helpful, inspiring, and put a smile on my face. ^-^

I wish you all a happy new year, and a wonderful holiday season!

-Midnight Oracle


End file.
